Jongin Minta Kawin !
by D.W.Cokroleksono
Summary: Kaihun...Judul gak nyambung sama sekali...selamat membaca...review juseyeo...


**JONGIN MINTA KAWIN !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O**

 **HELOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M BACK ! ...**

 **Gue membawa cerita garing...jelekkkkkkkkk...bikin setrukkkk seketika wakakakakakak.**

 **Dibaca...ayo dibacaaaaaaaa...abis baca mohon review nya oke ! sip dehhhh**.

Tik...tok...

Tik...tok...

Tik...tok...

Suara jam dinding terdengar keras dari arah sebuah kamar, seonggok(?) Kim Jongin sedang melamun sambil menyangga dagunya di meja belajarnya.

"hahhhh" terdengar helaan nafas dari pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"haaahhh" Jongin menghela nafas lagi,sampai-sampai dia tak mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"buseeettt dah...tuh bocah ngelamun yak!" itu suara emak Jongin yang baru saja memasuki kamar anaknya itu.

Brakkkk

"Hayoloh! Ngelamun jorok lu yakk!" dengan iseng emaknya mengagetkan Jongin sambil menggebrak meja belajarnya.

"eh! Monyong luuu monyong!" Jongin reflek langsung kaget , dia kaget dia langsung melotot horror ketika tiba-tiba dia melihat emaknya di depannya dengan memakai daster yang robek-robek di sana-sini, dengan rambut penuh dengan roll dan gincu yang merah seperti darah,iuh !

"eh dasar lu ! ngatain emaknya sendiri monyong...dasar kurang ajar luuuu!" emaknya emosi karena dengan tidak sengaja tadi jongin mengatainya monyong, dengan sukarela si emak memberikan servis pada kuping Jongin yaitu sebuah jeweran! #auh pasti sakit deh Jong.

"aduh-duh duh makk! Ampun makk! Ampun! Jongin kan tadi reflek kagak sengaja gitu, lagian emak juga emak sih ngaketin Jongin, uhhh...emak sama anak sendiri mah tega bener sihhh!" Jongin pun merengut merasa tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh emak tercintanya tapi sayang menurut Jongin emaknya itu emhhh menyebalkan !.

"elah lagak lu ! sok manja bener sih" emaknya pun menekan hidung pesek Jongin.

" auhhh emakk! Idung Jongin kan udah maju...kedalem...masih juga di gituin...tambah kedalem tar makk! Uhhhh..." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya , mencoba untuk bertingkah imut.

"huekkk!" emaknya tiba-tiba ingin muntah.

"makk kenapa makkk?mak sakit ?" Jongin panik melihat emaknya ingin muntah.

" emak eneg lihat lu yang sok imut begitu Jong ,padahal lu itu kagak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali lho !" dengan teganya emaknya mengatakan seperti itu.

"-_-" Jongin hanya pasrah mendengar penuturan emaknya yang sungguh menghujam jantung seorang Kim Jongin.

"oia Jong !,emak mau nanya nih? Lu tadi ngelamunin apaan sih? Ngelamunin jorok pasti ya?" emaknya bertanya sambil memelototi Jongin, seperti seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi tersangka.

" ya ampun!, emak Kyungsoo ku tercinta,tersayang,yang cantik ,yang imut kaya semut! Jongin kagak ngelamun jorok kok makkk! Suerrr tak kewer-kewer deh makkk! " Jongin menjawab pertanyaan emaknya dengan mengacungkan v sign pada emaknya.

" terus lu ngelamunin apaan dong Jong?" si emak Kyungsoo kepo.

"emhhh, mak Jongin pengen kawin deh makkk !" jawab Jongin dengan muka bloon nya #plakk

" elah buseeeettttt ! lagak lu pengen kawin segala ! buat kasih makan cacing-cacing di perut lu aja lu belum khatam Jong ! belagak mau kawin segala,,,,mau di kasih makan apa tuh anak orang? Batu? Kerikil?!" emaknya menyembur Jongin dengan kuah yang ada di mulutnya #iuhhh, sambil menoyor-noyor kepala Jongin saking geregetannya.

"ishhh emak! Woles dong woles...woles makkk! Kagak usah noyor-noyor kepala Jongin dong! Kepala Jongin kan di fitrahin makkkk!" Jongin memegangi kepalanya yang tadi di toyor-toyor sama emaknya...pusing mas brooo.

"alah...yang mitrahin kan juga emak Jong! Pake duit emak Jong ! eling lu eling !" emaknya sewot sendiri sambil menoyor kepala Jongin again.

" iya-iya ahhhh emak bawel banget sih ahhh!" Jongin akhirnya mengalah dengan emaknya.

" eh tapi Jong , lu pingin ngawinin siapa sih?mak kok kepo syekalee ya Jong?" emak Kyungsoo always kevo berohhhh.

" itu tuh mak anaknya pak haji Wu Yi Fan ! " Jongin menjawab kekepoan emak super nya.

" anaknya pak haji Wu Yi Fan ? yang mana Jong?" emak kyungsoo masih bingung #hahhh.

" astaga amsionggg makkk! Itu yang cewek ...kan anak pak Haji Cuma dua satu cewek satu cowok makk...otomatis yang cewek lah makkkk Jongin masih lurus selurus lurusnya orang lurus makkk!" jawab si Jongin agak gedeg.

" oh yang si Sehun itu ya Jong? Yang orangnya tinggi kaya bapaknya itu? Yang cantik itu kan? Yang putih itu ya kannn? Adeknya si Lohan itu?" beuhhh si emak langsung nyerocos.

" he-eh iya makk, tapi ya mak ngobrol-ngobrol nih itu tuh bukan lohan mak tapi Luhan L-U-H-A-N pake nya U bukan O makkkk ..." Jongin membenarkan perkataan emaknya dengan tampang what the fuck nya.

"ahh iya iya mak kan lupa Jong ! maklum lah pengaruh umur!, eh ya ampun Jong...Sehun kan cantik banget Jong ! sedangkan eluuu?" emaknya melirik Jongin sambil memasang tampang tanda tanya besar.

" hah maksud emak?" uhhh uri Jongin bingung kawan.

" gini ya Jong... walaupun kamu anak kandung emak ,tapi ,,,,dari lubuk hati emak yang paling terdalam kamu itu pesek...item...dekil gitu deh Jong serius !" auuhhh emak kyungsoo jahatttt .

" -_- " Jongin langsung nyelonong keluar dari kamarnya. Dalam hati Jongin sudah merintih-rintih mendengar perkataan emaknya.

" ehh ehhh mau kemana lu Jong ?!" teriak emaknya

" Jong to the Ngen Jongen mau nongkrong with konco-konco makkk,bye...!" Jongin dadah-dadah sama emaknya sambil keluar dari rumahnya.

" Buset dah tuh bocahh ! keluyuran terus, pasti sama kroco-kroconya !" si emak gedeg sendiri melihat kelakuan Jongin.

" awas aja! Sampe dia nyolong lagi rambutan di kebon pak lurah aLay ! GUE SATE TUH BOCAH!" si emak Kyungsoo meremat daster kejayaannya sambil membayangkan kalau daster itu adalah gundulnya si Jongen.

 **SEHUN HOUSE**

Seorang laki-laki dengan baju koko, mamakai sarung dan peci sedang duduk di teras rumahnya sambil membaca korannya. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang coklat, itu Sehun dan papanya Wu Yi Fan.

" pah Sehun sekarang udah punya pacar lho..." Sehun mengatakan itu sambil lendotan di lengan papanya, dengan reflek ayahnya melipat korannya dan langsung menatap anaknya.

"pacar? Sehun punya pacar?" tanya ayahnya agak kaget sebenarnya.

" iya pah, boleh ya? Boleh ya Sehun punya pacar, ya? Please..." mohon Sehun dengan aegyo andalannya.

" boleh aja sih...tapi siapa pacar kamu hun? Ada gitu yang mau sama kamu?" eih si papa Yifan songong.

" ihhh papa ! Sehun kan cantikkkk !" jawab Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" kata siapa kamu cantik hehhh?" heyy papanya ngledek ternyata.

"au ahhh terang...huh!" Sehun pun memalingkan mukanya.

"eihhh...gitu aja marah!...nanti cantiknya di ambil ayam lho...nanti pacar kamuuu gak sayang lagi lho sama kamu...malah sayang sama ayamnya..." papanya menoel-noel dagu Sehun, biar Sehun gak marah lagi gitu.

" ih papa ! gak lucu ahhh!" Sehun masih marah ternyata.

" aduhh...iya-iya maafin papamu yang super tamvan ini deh hun !papa kan Cuma guyon hun...guyon" papanya memasang tampang sok gantengnya #emang ganteng sih.

" iya deh Sehun maafin !" Sehun akhirnya memaafkan papanya karena gak kuat liat muka papanya yang sok ganteng .

"sip deh ! tapi ngobrol-ngobrol nih hun, siapa pacar kamu itu?" ayahnya bertanya kepada Sehun.

"itu lho pah si Jongin!" Jawab Sehun dengan wajah memerah #ecieee.

" hah Jongin? Anaknya si Kyungsoo? Si Kyungsoo penjual jamu gendong itu ?" tebak papanya memastikan.

"he eh pah...emangnya kenapa? Kagak boleh gitu?" Sehun berkata dengan tampang lempeng nya.

"Bukannya gak boleh Hun, tapi kamu tau gak hun?"

" tau apa pah?" Sehun gantian kepo.

" dulu itu... papa sama Kyungsoo tuh pernah lope-lopean hun jaman dulu !" jelas papanya sambil membayangkan masa lalunya.

" WHATTTTT? W-H-A-T ! WHAT!...MAMAHHHH! PAPAH SELINGKUH SAMA TANTE KYUNGSOO!" teriakkk Sehun teriak manggil mamahnya.

'MATI GUE!' batin Yifan menjerit.

" TAK SOBEK-SOBEK KOE YIPAN!" terdengar suara seorang malaikat yang kini telah menjelma menjadi Ratu iblis...Joonmyeon in action :v .

"AMPUN BUNDA..." Si Yipan Sujud di depan sang ratu iblis.

 **END**

 **Fakkkk ini gak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekaliiii...ini ff udah berdebu di laptop gue..imau gue hapus kok ya sayang hahahahaaahahaaaaa...thanks buat yang udah baca+review...Terima Kasih *bow***


End file.
